The ability to efficiently and effectively hang and remove holiday lights is important, particularly in the northern states where the elements of snow and ice make the practice hazardous. Typically a person must utilize a ladder and/or climb on the roof to hang holiday lights. This is the case even when some type of attachment mechanisms are already on some structure of the house. Moreover, current attachment mechanisms only provide support in the horizontal direction.
Additionally, a variety of gutter protection systems have been utilized to minimize the amount of debris entering the body of gutters on a house. These systems often include a covering for the gutter. The current systems, however, do little to protect the edge of the gutter from discoloration. Furthermore, the covers are inefficient at directing water into the body of the gutter.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a system for hanging and supporting a strand of lights on a house in both the vertical and horizontal directions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for preventing debris from entering the body of a gutter.
It is yet another object of the invention to protect the gutter from discoloration.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a tool for hanging and removing a strand of lights while remaining on the ground.